


Of Monarchs and Dreams

by ailaikannu



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drama because why not, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Mon-El is an asshole and we all know it, Princess Lena, Queen Kara, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, Supercorp happy ending, Supercorp royals, Supercorp will rise fight me, Supergirl royals au, royals au, supercorp au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-02-09 07:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaikannu/pseuds/ailaikannu
Summary: “Is it because I’m a Luthor? Or is it because I’m a damn woman?”"Neither.”“What is it, then?”Astra sighed. “He has a country to offer her and you have nothing. He is king, and worthy of Kara.”ORKara wasn't meant to become queen and was leading a perfeclty happy life with her girlfriend, Lena. After an incident, she finds herself on the throne of Krypton. She is not just Kara anymore, she's the queen, and queens think about their countries first.





	1. Wasting My Young years

“I can’t believe that I get to marry you.”

Kara smiled widely at her. “You might as well get used to it.”

“You can bloody bet I will!” Lena laughed, closing the gap between them and kissing Kara softly on the lips. The dim sunlight was starting to make the room like a vivid dream, with Kara’s white, silky sheets as the only thing covering their naked bodies.

“You know what I can’t believe?” Kara asked. “That you beat me and proposed before I had the chance to.”

“I’ve wanted to marry you since I was fifteen, Kara. I wasn’t going to wait any bloody longer.” Lena whispered. “And I have to admit that it was a nice surprise to see you laughing hysterically as I dropped down to one knee.”

“I scared you, didn’t I?”

“I did fear you might say no.” Lena admitted. “I almost died when I saw you taking out the ring.”

“Did you really think that I was going to say no?” Kara asked, laughing. “We’ve been together for nine years!”

They were interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

“Enter.” Kara groaned. Beside her, Lena snickered quietly.

Kara’s bodyguard slowly opened the door. “I am sorry to disturb you, your Highness, but your presence is required in the tea room.”

“What for?”

“Your advisor would like to speak to you about a serious matter. Her Highness princess Lena is required to attend as well.”

“We’ll be down in a minute, thank you Alex.”

She bowed her head slightly before closing the door behind her back.

“What could be wrong now?”

Lena sighed. “Bad news before breakfast are my favourite way to start the day.”

Kara smiled fondly at her as they both got up and quickly got dressed. Kara walked to the bathroom and washed her teeth as Lena fixed her hair at the vanity back in their bedroom. When they were ready, they walked to the tea room, their fingers interlaced.

Kara’s heart stopped the moment they stepped into the tea room. She didn’t know what had happened yet, but there was something about her aunt’s face that made her cringe.

They both sat down, and Lena quickly grabbed Kara’s hand to hold.

“What happened?” Kara asked, before Astra could speak.

“I know that you are not a fan of long speeches, so I am going to be quick and tell you everything that happened during the night.” Her aunt spoke. “Your grandfather, his Majesty king Hyr-El died during the night.”

Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Lena’s grip on her hand tighten.

“The original line of succession would have made your father king, but, due to his premature death, your uncle Jor-El was meant to be the next in line.”

“He is.” Kara nodded.

“He was.” Astra repeated.

Kara swallowed hard. “What happened?”

“His car was ambushed this morning while he was on his way to the El Palace. He was killed, together with his wife and son and all their guards.”

Again, Kara swallowed hard. She needed to keep herself together, there were eyes everywhere and she could not look weak. She was only four years old when they had taught her that royals didn't cry.

“You are the next in line.”

At that, Kara gasped and she felt Lena tensing beside her. “I am what?”

“You will be crowned Queen of Krypton.”

She bolted to her feet, bringing Lena up with her. “I need some time alone.”

Astra looked at her, her eyes begging her to sit back down. “There is one more thing that we need to talk about.”

Kara took a deep breath and sat back down, she looked at Lena for a moment, who leaned closer to her ear. “You’ll be fine, love. I am here, I’ll always be here.”

She smiled weakly at her fiancée and went back at looking at her aunt.

“I know you did not expect this. Before your parents died, you were fourth in line. Your father, your uncle and your cousin preceded you. But life is not fair and you are now facing something that you never thought would be your problem: becoming queen and ruling our country. You are young, and I will help you through this. I am your advisor, but I am family first.” Her aunt said. “Among the chaos this morning, I heard a rumour that you are planning on marrying princess Lena.”

Kara nodded. “I am.”

“Do you still think that it would be a wise choice, everything else considered?”

“Of course I do. Lena is the love of my life.”

Astra nodded. “You are a queen, now. Love is not important, you need to think about your country first.”

“What are you trying to tell me?” Kara asked, her lips pursued.

“You shall marry king Mon-El of Daxam.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” Lena groaned. “You couldn’t have picked a worst person. He is an asshole, misogynistic piece of shit and he looks like a fucking pedophile.”

Astra sighed. “Always the refined princess, I see.”

Kara shook her head. “Why would I marry him?”

“Because you are a queen now.”

“You said you are family first.” Kara frowned. “You know how much I love Lena. You've seen my fall for her, you've watched as our young love blossomed into something stronger. You know I would never be with anyone who isn’t her.”

Astra pursued her lips. “But you have to.”

“Is it because I’m a Luthor? Or is it because I’m a damn woman?” Lena asked, fire building inside of her.

“Neither.”

“What is it, then?”

Astra sighed. “He has a country to offer her and you have nothing. He is king, and worthy of Kara.”


	2. Come to Me

Lena bit her tongue to stop herself from yelling at Kara’s aunt and opted for a tight smile before she got up, excused herself, and left the tea room.

Kara sighed in silence as she listened at Lena’s quick footsteps on the marble floors. They stopped abruptly and Lena screamed with everything she had in her.

“I am going after her.” Kara said, her voice little.

“We have things to discuss.” Her aunt replied.

“I am the queen, aren’t I?” Kara asked, quirking an eyebrow. “I might as well start acting like one.”

She got up and walked away, slamming the door behind her back. She could see Lena’s slim silhouette as the brunette tried to hide from prying eyes and she quickly walked to meet her.

“Lena…” She whispered.

The brunette turned around to face her and Kara realized that she was crying. “Your Majesty.”

“No.” Kara shook her head. “I’ll never be her Majesty to you. Never. I’ll be Kara. I’ll be your girlfriend. I’ll be your wife. And then, you’ll be _my_ queen.”

Lena swallowed hard. “This is your duty, it comes before anything else.”

“Nothing comes before you.” Kara stated, her voice firm.

“I know.” Lena smiled, wiping away a tear. She took a deep breath, going back to her stone cold face and steadying herself. “You have no choice here, Kara. You are a queen now and I am proud of you. The downside is that you can’t marry who you please.”

“I don’t want to be queen, I wasn’t born to be one and I sure as hell don’t need to be one if it means that I can’t have you.” Kara said. “I will abdicate.”

Lena let out a bitter laugh. “You cannot and I won’t let you.”

“Why?”

“Because Krypton belongs to the House of El.” Lena explained. “And you’re the last El alive.”

“I don’t care.”

“I know you do and it’s perfectly normal.” Lena commented.

Kara shook her head. “Lena, I can’t marry him.”

“You have to.” Lena replied, matter-of-factly.

Kara took an uneven breath. “I want to marry you.”

She felt like her knees were about to give in and she found herself collapsing in Lena’s arms. The brunette caught her and held her close to her chest. “Let’s go back to your bedroom.”

Kara nodded. “It’s been our bedroom since I was eighteen.”

Lena remained silent as they walked back to the room. She opened the door and slipped inside, with Kara right behind her.

“Sit down.” Lena ordered.

“Pardon?”

“Sit down.” Lena repeated, her voice slightly softer.

Kara obliged. “Well?”

Lena cleared her voice. “You are going to take a shower and you can cry in there, but then you’re going to behave like the queen you’re meant to be. You won’t cry in public anymore, you won’t show them that you’re upset and angry. You will be their queen, and you’ll show them your strength.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You will marry Mon-El of Daxam and ensure an alliance between the two reigns and you will pretend to be happy.”

“Lena, can you stop for a damn minute?” Kara raised her voice and realized that Lena wasn’t even looking at her. “You can’t, can you? Because if you do you’ll lose yourself like you did earlier.”

“I won’t lose myself.” Lena stated.

“Then why do you keep talking about what I am going to do?”

“Because that’s what matters.” Lena whispered. “You are the queen.”

“And you are my everything.”

“I can’t be.”

“But you are. And you have been for the past nine years. Lena, we grew up together, we learned how to love together, we had all our firsts together, and I am not going to give up on us.”

“Don’t you dare tell me that I am giving up on us!” Lena hissed.

“You keep telling me that I am to marry the king of Daxam.” Kara commented, her voice bitter.

“Because that’s what you need to do!” Lena yelled.

“Is it what you need me to do?”

“Don’t be stupid. What I need doesn’t matter, not anymore.”

“It matters more than anything. Me being queen doesn’t change anything.”

“Of course it does. You are a queen and I am a nobody.”

“You might be queen one day.”

“My brother lives secluded in his castle and he has like three people who are allowed to be with him, he’s never going to die.” Lena commented. “We both know that, together with my mother, he is doing everything in his power to prevent me from being queen. My mother would kill me if he died.”

“Still, you might be queen.”

“Kara.” Lena pleaded.

“Lena, I love you.” Kara said. “I won’t let my title come between us.”

“I promised my mother I’d meet her for breakfast.” Lena quickly said.

Kara frowned, looking hurt. “You’d rather see your mother than talk to me.”

“I promised her.”

Kara looked down. “Of course, I’ll see you later.”

For a moment, she hoped Lena would kiss her goodbye. Or, at least, that she’d hug her, or even simply touch her. She felt hurt when the brunette hurried away without even _saying_ goodbye.

 

 

 


	3. Beautifully Unfinished

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to forget what happened in last night's episode because it litterally killed me.  
> The Lames kiss was a fucking big mistake. Chemistry? Really? Lena has more chemistry with her red wine, come on!

Kara waited all day long for Lena to come back, always bolting to her feet whenever she heard footsteps from outside her bedroom.

She ended up falling asleep on a chair, desperately trying to stay awake. She dreamed of herself being crowned queen and Lena being beheaded at the same time. She started moving so much trying to save Lena that she fell from her chair and tumbled to the floor.

She groaned as she scratched her head. “We don’t even behead people anymore.”

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes before getting up and walking around her gigantic bedroom. She checked the bathroom, the small living area and, lastly, the actual bedroom. Lena was nowhere to be found.

She walked to the door and jerked it open, almost scaring Alex.

“Your Majesty.” Alex said, bowing slightly.

Kara cringed at the title. “Have you seen princess Lena?”

Alex nodded her head. “Her highness has been in the gardens since she got back.”

“How long ago was that?”

“I’d say two or three hours ago.”

Kara nodded quickly and began her walk to the gardens. It was the middle of the night, the cool summer breeze gently hit Kara’s face the moment she stepped outside. She caught sight of Lena on her usual chair, a glass of scotch in hand.

“Can I sit here or would you rather be alone?”

Lena took a sip. “You can stay.”

“Can we talk about it?”

Lena swallowed hard before nodding slightly.

“I know you got scared because this looks like something we can’t control.”

“It doesn’t _look_ like we can’t control it.” Lena hissed. “It goes beyond us. Beyond our love.”

“We can fight it.”

Lena let out a humourless laugh. “We can’t.”

“I don’t have to follow my aunt’s advice, I am the queen.” Kara said, her voice firm. “I will marry you.”

“I can’t let you marry me, Kara.” Lena replied, her voice a lot softer.

Kara swallowed a sob. “Why not?”

“Because you are a queen now and you need to think about your country first.” Lena explained. “You will meet King Mon-El tomorrow for tea and you will talk about your marriage.”

“I won’t do such thing.”

“If you don’t, you’ll lose Krypton.”

Kara stared at her in silence. “I will do what’s best for my country, but I can still be with you.”

“You can’t, my love.” Lena replied. “Kings are the ones who can get mistresses. Queens are beheaded if they are found cheating.”

“I’d never want you as my mistress.” Kara said. “You are my equal. My one and only.”

“You can’t marry me.” Lena said, grabbing both Kara’s hands to hold. “You are a queen now, Kara. I know you love me, I’ve never doubted your feelings for me and I never will. This is not about feelings, though. It’s not about us anymore. You’re not just Kara anymore, you are the queen of Krypton. You need to act like it or they might try to kill you as well and I won’t let that happen.”

“So you’re telling me that I need to accept that this might be our last night together?” Kara asked.

It took Lena an eternity to nod her head yes.

They spent the rest of the night in the gardens, their hands joint together, their fingers interlaced. Their hearts beating at the same rhythm, they’re eyes flickering at the same speed.

“Do you remember when we told your aunt about us?” Lena asked.

“How could I forget it?” Kara replied. “I was so scared I thought I’d end up fainting.”

“We were so young, then.”

“We are still young.”

“I feel like we’ve grown forty years since this morning.” Lena replied. “I don’t even feel like I’m twenty-four anymore.”

“I know, love.” Kara sighed. “Everything happened so fast. We went from being young and in love to grown-ups who think about countries first.”

“Are you scared?”

“About what?”

“Being queen.”

“Losing you scares me the most.” Kara commented. “But yes, I am scared of being queen. I wasn’t raised to be a queen. I wasn’t raised to make decisions about my country. I was raised to be a princess, not a ruler.”

“You are going to be an amazing queen.” Lena smiled.

Kara sighed. “You were the one cut out to be a queen, I’ve always told you so. And today only confirmed it.”

When dawn came, Lena silently got up, placing a long, loving kiss on Kara’s lips.

“I love you.” She whispered. “Always have, always will.”

Kara took a deep breath. “I love you too. You were the one to put the stars in my sky.”

“You’ve never needed my stars. You shine enough by yourself.”

“How can shining matter if I can’t share the light with the person I love?”

“It has to.” Lena replied. “It has to be enough.”

Kara swallowed hard. “What will you do?”

“I’ve been living here since childhood and I do have my quarters.” Lena explained. “I’ll have Jess pick up my stuff from our… From your bedroom and bring it to mine.”

“You’ll be close, then.”

“I might not be enough for a queen anymore, but I am still an ambassador.”

Kara nodded. “You’ll always be more than enough for me. I thought it was a silly idea when you chose to be your country’s ambassador. I find it the most intelligent thing you’ve ever done now.”

Lena smiled gracefully. “But we can’t be seen together, not if it’s not for court related things.”

“I understand.”

“I never imagined that this would be our destiny.”

“Me neither.” Kara sighed. “I… I imagined us having tea here with our kids running around. I imagined Alex and Maggie’s kids making fun of ours just like their mothers make fun of us. I imagined a tray of tea being brought out and you laughing as you drink your whiskey directly from a flask. I imagined a beautiful spring wedding and flower in your hair. I imagined a normal life for the two of us, together.”

Lena blinked her tears away. “Maybe all that we are meant to be is beautifully unfinished.”


	4. Flowers in Your Hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who asks... Yes, Mon-El is going to be a douche and I'm not even sorry about it.

Kara took a quick shower. She had promised herself she wouldn’t cry and she was convinced that it wasn’t going to happen, because she hadn’t realized that Lena was gone.

Once she was done, she begrudgingly walked to the tea room, where she was supposed to meet the King of Daxam.

She had black bags under her eyes and she hadn’t find a reason to hide the puffiness and redness of her eyes, thinking her glasses would be enough.

“Your Majesty.” Alex bowed. “Are you ready?”

“I’ll never be ready for this meeting.”

Alex nodded slightly. “For what it’s worth, I was rooting for princess Lena.”

 “So was I.” Kara sighed.

They walked together to the tea room, where Kara had to pretend to be fine. Pretend like the love of her life hadn’t just willingly exiled herself from her life.

She smiled at her guests, shaking hands and exchanging pleasantries. The king of Daxam was easy on the eyes, but looked too narcissistic for Kara’s liking. He kept talking about military achievements and hunting adventures he’d had and Kara just smiled and nodded curtly.

They had tea together, with Mon-El continuously talking and Kara staring at the void, knowing well enough that her brain was wandering to wherever Lena was.

She kept thinking that Mon-El had been talking non-stop for twenty-five minutes, without ever stopping to ask her questions. She wasn’t surprised, she knew that people from Daxam tended to be egocentric assholes. Their king was naturally going to be the king of assholes.

What was she doing?

Mon-El cleared his voice and Kara felt like she’d been awaken from a dream.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“I said that we’re going to marry in November.”

“We what?” Kara asked, looking incredulous. “I don’t even know how old you are!”

“I am twenty-seven, why does it matter?” He asked.

“It’s not what I meant.” Kara sighed. “I don’t know anything about you, how am I supposed to marry you? In five months?!”

He smiled at her, making her feel even more uncomfortable than she already was. “We’re monarchs, we don’t need to know each other to get married.”

Kara decided that she wasn’t going to reply.

Mon-El smiled again and then went back to talking about himself. Kara shut her brain down and went back to thinking about Lena.

The person she actually wanted to marry.

Lena had talked about a spring wedding, it was the best season to get married.

She had frequently imagined what Lena would end up wearing, she always imagined her with flowers in her hair and a gentle touch of make-up.

She had always imagined soft music playing and she watched Lena walking towards her, classical music, the one Lena adored. She pictured a bouquet of plumerias in Lena’s hands and a bright smile gracing her face.

She imagined happiness, birds singing and kissing the love of her life in front of the people she cared about. She imagined vowing to love her forever, to protect her when she felt weak, to be by her side.

She stared at Mon-El for a moment. He was far away from her dreams. He did sound like an asshole, and Kara hoped he’d turn out to be better than he actually looked.

He did have one, unfixable flaw.

He was not Lena.

Kara waited patiently for Mon-El to finish his monologue and the excused herself with the promise of having lunch with him before the weekend. She went back to her quarters and realized that everything the belonged to Lena was gone.

She found an envelope with her name on it and sat down before carefully opening it.

_My dearest Kara,_

_I find it hard to believe that this is happening to us. I am pretty sure that we won’t be able to just disappear from one another’s life, so I thought that letters would be a nice way to keep being us without going against your new priorities._

_I sent Jess to get my stuff because I know that you were meant to have tea with Mon-El. I can’t lie to you, I am feeling jealous. I was thinking about the time Veronica Sinclair flirted with me at that party and you went mental. It still brings a smile to my face. I was already sure that we’d spend the rest of our lives together back then. I was so wrong._

_My quarters feel cold. It’s summer and warm outside, but here… It feels lonely, almost as if I was confined to a snowy winter while everyone else experiences summer for the first time. I feel like we’re both paying a way too high price and it’s never going to be fair. It’s not fair. It can’t be._

_I’ll love you forever,_

_Lena_

 

 


	5. Bottled Up Tight

Walking around the castle by herself was different.

The castle itself held too many memories, memories of happier times. Memories of the two of them forced to play together by their mothers, memories of them going from childish enemies to friends and from best friends to lovers. Memories of Kara falling down the stairs and Lena laughing so hard she crashed into a door and knocked herself out. Memories of Lena being frustrated at her mother and Kara offering her every kind of sweet the kitchen could offer. Memories of stolen kisses behind closed doors to avoid being seen by adults. Memories of hushed tones saying hard truths and lies to hide a love that was blossoming. Memories of Kara’s grandfather screaming at her and Lena comforting her with love poems and flowers.

Lena walked aimlessly around for hours before going back to her chambers.

A knock on her door startled Lena.

“Enter.”

She was surprised by the figure who opened the door and then walked in.

“I am sorry to disturb you, your Highness.”

“Why are you being so formal, Maggie?” She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“I have an official message from her Majesty Queen Kara.” Maggie explained.

Lena nodded. “Go ahead.”

“She wanted me to let you know that I’ll be your new bodyguard, your Highness.”

“Why?”

“Her Majesty the Queen said that she wants you to have a friend by your side, someone you can trust.”

“Then you can stop calling me formal weird stuff.” Lena smiled. “I’ve known you since we were kids.”

“As you wish.” Maggie said, walking closer to her. “I am going to keep up the princess thing when we’re in public, little Luthor.”

“Of course, it sounds fair.”

“How are you holding up?” Maggie asked, sitting next to her.

“I am managing.” Lena said. “It’s… Harder than expected, to be honest. I’ll get used to it.”

“Do you want to, though?”

Lena shook her head. “Kara is… She was… What made life beautiful. I was raised to be alone, to take care of myself, to never need people to be happy, but… When I met Kara, everything kind of changed. I knew that I could live by myself, I knew that I could take care of myself, but… She made sense. She made everything easier.”

“Why did you let her go?” Maggie asked. “Or rather, why did you force her to go?”

Lena swallowed hard. “Because we’re royals and royals don’t get to love.”

“Of course you do. There’s always a choice.”

“We don’t have a choice. It’s simple: Kara is a queen and I am not.” Lena explained. “I never thought we’d end up like this, but… We did and there’s no fixing this.”

“We might kill your brother.” Maggie shrugged. “That would make you queen and fix everything.”

“We are not killing my brother.” Lena laughed, pushing Maggie to the side.

“Right, because it would be treason.”

“No, because we’re not murderers.” Lena sighed. “Why did Kara appoint you as my bodyguard?”

“The friend thing is true. She said she didn’t want you to be alone and that constantly having someone who you trust by your side might help. Also, she said that now that you’re not with her 24/7 she wants you to have a proper guard. I am your personal bodyguard, but there are three more people that will come with us at all times.”

“I don’t need a guard.” Lena scoffed. “One person is more than enough.”

“She said that you benefited from hers before… The thing… And that it makes her feel better to know that you’re protected.”

“It makes sense.” Lena agreed. “How are things between my bodyguard and the queen’s?”

“Alex and I are fine.” Maggie smiled. “But… It doesn’t matter now.”

“Why not? Of course it does.”

“Lena. I am talking as a friend now.” Maggie said. “I need you to fight. I need you to fight for Kara, for the two of you to be together. You are like the image of true love and I can’t imagine a world where you’re not together. A world where she’s with someone else and you stare at her in the corner, brooding. You are meant to be together and you can’t just pretend that this is okay, because it’s not. The queen asked me to give you this.”

She handed Lena an envelope with her name written on it. Maggie got up and excused herself, saying that she’d be right outside her door.

Lena stared at the envelope for a full minute before opening it.

_Dearest,_

_I just finished my meeting with the kind of Daxam and I couldn’t stop thinking about you. This is so unfair._

_Becoming queen is going to take everything away from me._

_Mon-El talked about marriage. He said that we are to be wed in November. Once we are married, my life will change forever. In a way that I never imagined for myself._

_Or for you._

_I kept thinking about how I wanted to marry you. About your talks about a spring wedding, because it’s more convenient. No need to worry about snow, right?_

_It took one single meeting with him to realize that I’m never going to even like him. I can’t imagine a whole life next to him._

_But then I guess after spending basically my whole life with you, nobody is ever going to measure up. As long as I have you in my heart and in my head, nobody is going to be good enough._

_These letters are going to keep me afloat. I know that for sure. We shall exchange them only through Alex and Maggie, they are the only two people that we can truly trust._

_I don’t want to marry him, Lena. I want to open my eyes and wake up from this doomed nightmare. I want to wake up next to you and smile at the sight, as I’ve been doing for the past seven years. I want to tell you how much I love you without fear and I want to see that smile of yours. I miss it already. Like I miss your eyes, your hair, your everything._

_I just miss you._

_Forever yours,_

_Kara_


	6. Hills to Climb

“I feel like I am going to die.”

Alex pursued her lips. “You are not going to die.”

“It’s been ten days since I last saw her.” Kara sighed. “I feel like I’m missing a limb.”

“If we were in a different situation, I’d tell you to fight for her.”

“But?”

“But I can’t do that.” Alex sighed. “This is… This is not about love. It’s not about family being mad because she’s a woman. It’s not about being scared. This is about our country and we both know that a queen needs to marry someone who’s worthy of her. At this stage, Lena is not worthy of you.”

“I know.”

“As a person, she is worthy. She’s perfect for you.” Alex continued. “Mon-El is not worthy of you and he’ll never be, but he is your best chance. People in Krypton need to see that you are different from your grandfather, that you won’t use terror to rule over them. They need to see that you care about your country, and the war between Daxam and Krypton might come to an end with this marriage.”

“Have you been talking to Lena?”

Alex nodded. “Yes, I have.”

“I can tell.” Kara smiled. “You both always know what to do.”

“Have you told her about the wedding?”

Kara nodded. “I wanted to be the one to tell her, considering that we’ll be announcing it today.”

“How did she take it?”

“You know the answer better than I do.” Kara said. “We only communicate through letters. She said she’s glad I finally realized that this is what I need to do and that she’ll feel bad about being in love with a married woman.”

“I think you two should talk.”

“We can’t.”

“Are you afraid of what people are going to say?” Alex asked. “It’s not like they’re going to behead you thinking that you’re having an affair.”

“I am afraid that if I talk to her I won’t be able to go through with this.”

“Too bad that she’s already here.” Alex said after she heard a knock on the door.

Kara couldn’t even protest before the door swung open and Lena entered, waving at Alex before the latter excused herself.

Kara and Lena stared at each other for a full minute before they both started crying and hugged.

“I’ve missed you.” Lena whispered.

Kara pulled back before kissing her quickly. “I can’t spend the rest of my life missing you.”

“You have to.” Lena said, her face like stone.

“I know.” Kara quickly said. “I am not arguing about that anymore. Still, I wish this was a nightmare.”

“Don’t tell me.” Lena smiled.

“We’re announcing the engagement today.” Kara whispered after a while.

“I know.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Wishing _we_ were announcing _our_ engagement.” Lena commented. “And… I am not going to be there, I hope you’ll understand.”

“Of course.” Kara nodded. “What about the ball?”

“I’ll come to the ball.” Lena replied. “I always forget to thank you for appointing Maggie as my bodyguard. She’s been a lifesaver.”

Kara smiled brightly. “I figured you’d need a friend.”

“This is going to be the death of me.” Lena said, looking at the ground. “Your grandfather was a monster who treated other people like shit and spent the past nine years calling me a sinful bitch, but couldn’t he wait a few more months before he died? Like, what the fuck?”

A knock on the door stopped Kara from replying.

“Your Majesty, his Majesty King Mon-El is ready to see you.”

Kara nodded and then turned to Lena, giving her an apologetic look.

“We got more than I expected.” Lena said, smiling weakly. They kissed goodbye and before they knew it, they were going their separate ways. Lena to her chambers, Kara to meet Mon-El and announce their engagement to the whole world.

They were having a meeting with different delegates from foreign countries in the gardens and Kara was wearing was on her best dresses for the occasion.

She joined Mon-El and they walked together in the gardens, where the delegates were waiting for them.

Kara cleared her voice before she started speaking. “Good morning everyone, I have called you here this beautiful morning because I have a huge announcement to make.”

The journalists looked at her expectantly, but the lump in her throat was too thick for her to go on with her speech. Mon-El cleared his voice, deciding he’d better do the talking himself.

“We’re here to announce our engagement, we will unite Daxam and Krypton under one reign, stopping the war that’s been killing our soldiers and starving our families.”

Questions were asked, and Mon-El was the one answering them, because Kara was still frozen in place.

“What about princess Lena?” One of the delegates asked, waking Kara from her state of trance. Kara hadn’t prepared for that kind of question and didn’t know how to reply.

She swallowed hard. “Princess Lena is the ambassador from Luthem and she will remain in the castle, because this is her duty.”

 


	7. Bitter and Sick

Lena looked at herself in the mirror for a few moments.

She stared at the black bags under her eyes, she noticed how swollen the green orbs were, how red they looked.

She looked at her pale skin, realizing she looked almost green under the dim afternoon light.

She took a deep breath before walking to her wardrobe and choosing a dress for the night. She chose a black, floor length, dress with red lace roses on the bottom. She then walked to her vanity to apply a bit of make-up, to avoid looking like death.

She had forgotten what sleeping properly felt like, only knowing sleepless nights filled with nightmares. It was taking a huge toll on her body, making her look sickly and closer to death than she was to life.

She felt like her body matched her soul and what she was feeling perfectly.

Almost a month had passed since the news of Kara becoming queen had become a reality. It wasn’t getting easier and Lena felt like her life was turning to grey days and scary nights.

She chose a pair of black high heels to go with her dress and walked to the door. She slowly opened it and found Maggie waiting for her.

“You look beautiful, your Highness.”

“Thank you, Maggie.” Lena curtly replied. “I tried my best not to look like death.”

She took a deep breath before starting her walk to the ball room, with Maggie walking behind her. As they neared the room, Lena started hearing the music and the sound of laughter and different voices.

She was spending most of her time either in her chambers or in the castle’s library, avoiding people, making herself estranged from other breathing creatures.

They entered the ballroom and Lena felt the fake joy and giddiness hit her face like a sudden slap in the face. She looked around and saw people dancing, fake smiles, fountains of wine being poured into various glasses, people talking and lying, drunk nobles and bitterness.

She pursued her lips as she walked to a waiter who was walking around with wine glasses. She grabbed one as he bowed to her.

“Harder stuff?” She asked, almost whispering.

“Hard liquors are on the other side, your Highness.”

She nodded and waved him off. She often wondered why people were scared of her, she guessed it was a mixture of her last name and her physical features making her look like a vampire.

She downed the whole glass before she was halfway to the hard liquors table, Maggie still shadowing her.

She sighed when she got to the table, pouring herself a full glass of scotch. She downed a first glass and turned to face Maggie before pouring herself a second one.

“It’s too bad that you take your job so seriously.” She smiled. “You’d love this.”

“I’m sure I would, your Highness.” Maggie commented. “You shall have it for me.”

Lena smiled again before downing the second glass.

“Are you planning on getting drunk, princess Lena?” A voice she knew well enough asked her.

She smirked as she turned around. “Of course I am, your Majesty.”

Kara smiled at her. “How are you?”

“I’ll be fine once I finish this bottle.” Lena commented.

“You’ll be dead if you do.” Kara stated. “Please, Maggie, make sure that princess Lena doesn’t drown herself in whiskey to survive my engagement ball.”

“You sound like you might vomit.”

“Because I might.” Kara replied. “I hate this. I wish I could dance with you.”

Lena looked at her with glossy eyes before she grabbed the bottle and poured herself another drink.

Alex and Maggie shared a glance and Kara sighed loudly.

“Are you going to become an alcoholic?” Kara asked, her voice harsh.

“Might as well.” Lena replied, quirking an eyebrow.

“Lena, please.” Kara said, regretting the harshness in her tone as she grabbed her hand and squeezed it gently. “Don’t ruin yourself.”

“I don’t have anything more to lose.” Lena said, jerking back.

She poured herself another glass of whiskey before nodding at Maggie and walking away. Kara remained motionless and speechless for a moment, and Alex was the one to shake her slightly to avoid people from noticing her.

“Maggie will make sure she doesn’t get too drunk.” Alex whispered. “Don’t worry about her.”

“How can I not worry? I was the one to break her.”

“She’ll be okay.” Alex said, scanning the crowd.

Mon-El clearing his voice startled the both of them.

“What?” Kara asked, her voice hoarse.

He smiled at her. “I need to talk to you. Alone.”

“That’s fine. You can stay here, Alex.”

“Your Majesty, with all due respect, I can’t leave you alone.”

“You’ll have to let her spend some time alone with her fiancé.” Mon-El said, smiling brightly.

Kara nodded and Alex obliged, letting the two of them go.

“What’s up?” Kara asked once they were alone.

“What happened earlier?” He asked, his smile suddenly disappearing.

“When?”

“I saw you with princess Lena.” He replied.

“We’re friends, I was talking her out of drinking the whole bottle of whiskey.” She replied, a smile hiding her fear.

“So I’m guessing that you hold hands with your friends normally. And look at them like that.”

“I…”

“You’re in love with her, I know that. You were meant to marry her before you were made queen, I know all of these things.” He said, harshly. “This kind of behaviour is not acceptable, not anymore.”

She opened her mouth to reply, but never managed to speak a word because an unexpected punch hit right under her eye. She gasped in pain and looked at Mon-El with wide eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?” She hissed.

“You’ll shut up about this.” He whispered. “Because if you say something, I will hurt her.”

He grinned at her as he closed the gap between the two of them and raised both his arms aiming at Kara’s neck, but she didn’t let him touch her. Not again. She pushed him away from her, making him stumble back and then fall to the ground. She took the opportunity to run to her chambers and lock herself there.

She closed the door behind her back and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she touched the tender skin where Mon-El had hit her.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.  
> Spoiler alert: I'm not.


	8. I Followed Fires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena finds out about Mon-El and she is not pleased.

“Where’s Kara?” Lena asked after a while. She had left the whiskey bottle at the hard liquor table and desperately wanted to have another drink. “Maggie, she’s not here.”

“I guess she went back to her chambers, you’re not the only one suffering for this engagement.” Maggie shrugged. “And she’s not a damn alcoholic.”

“I am not an alcoholic.”

“That’s definitely what an alcoholic would say.” Maggie smirked. “Your Highness.”

Lena sighed. “Come on, we’re going to her chambers.”

“This is the whiskey talking, it’s not wise for you to go there.” Maggie warned.

“I don’t care.” Lena said, walking out of the ballroom and to Kara’s quarters. There, she found Alex outside her door, an angry expression on her face. She looked surprised when she saw Lena, but pretended not to be.

“Princess Lena.” Alex said, bowing her head.

“Is the queen here?” She asked.

“She is, but she’s really tired and asked not to be interrupted.”

“She’s always in the mood to see me.” Lena said, realizing that the whiskey was most likely doing most of her talking.

Alex swallowed. “She specifically asked to stop you from entering.”

“That’s bullshit.” Lena scoffed. “Is there a reason?”

“Her Majesty doesn’t need to explain anything to me. She tells me what to do and I do it.” Alex said, her voice firm.

Lena was taken aback. “Alex, why are you lying to me?”

“I am telling the truth, your Highness.”

“I’ve known you since you were six.” Lena whispered. “Let me in.”

“I can’t.”

Lena sighed. “Alex.”

“Lena, I can’t.”

When Alex used her first name, Lena realized that something was wrong. Something big. Something that Kara didn’t want her to see.

Lena swallowed hard. “Is… Is she here with him?”

Alex nodded quickly. “I didn’t want to have to tell you that.”

Lena felt her heart stop. She stared at Alex for a full minute before sighing loudly.

“Stop lying to me. If you think that I’m stupid enough to believe that a king that normally walks around with four bodyguards is here alone just so he can fuck the queen, you’re terribly wrong.”

She walkedpast Alex, giving her a warning look once she had her hand on the handle. “Don’t even try.”

She opened the door, to thankfully find Kara alone, hiding under the covers.

“Alex, I told you I want to be left alone.” She croaked.

Lena swallowed hard. “It’s me, Kara.”

“I told Alex I want to be left alone.”

Lena stood frozen where she was, not knowing what to do. “You know me, I didn’t listen.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Kara said. “I was hoping you wouldn’t come here.”

“Why not? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Kara lied. “I am feeling sick.”

“As I’ve told Alex earlier, I’ve known you since we were little kids.” Lena sighed. “There’s no need to lie to me.”

“I am not lying.” Kara said, her voice so soft it was almost inaudible.

“Kara, please.”

“Just fucking leave me alone!” Kara shouted, bolting up from the bed.

Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as she realized what she was looking at. She stood frozen, her mouth wide open and her eyes quickly filling up with tears.

She snapped out of it when she realized that Kara was crying as well and ran to her side. She sat next to her on her bed, _their_ bed, and wrapped her in a hug. Kara was shaking in her arms, tears streaming down her face.

“I am sorry, Kara.” Lena whispered.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I wish I could fix it.” Lena whispered. “Was it… Was it him?”

When Kara nodded, Lena felt fire building up inside of her.

“I’m going to talk to Alex for a while.”

“Don’t leave me.” Kara pleaded.

“I am not leaving you.” Lena stated. “I’ll be outside for a couple of minutes and I’ll be back soon.”

She quickly walked to where Alex and Maggie were, fire in her eyes, feeling like she might murder someone.

“How the fuck did that happen?” Lena asked Alex.

“She asked me to be left alone with him. He said that I was going to have to leave them alone sooner rather than later and she agreed.” Alex explained.

“You can’t leave her!”

“I can if she’s the one to ask me to.”

“Well, look at where that took us.” Lena scoffed. “I’d wager he enjoyed it very much.”

“I won’t let it happen again.”

“Yeah, no shit. I can’t believe he hit her.” Lena said. “I… Her face, she…”

“I know.” Alex replied, her eyes fixed on the floor.

“I’ll stay with her.” Lena said, taking a deep breath and steadying herself.

Alex and Maggie both nodded as she walked back into Kara’s chambers.

“You’re safe.” Lena whispered, walking towards Kara’s bed. “Alex and Maggie are right outside and I am not leaving you.”

“You can’t be here.” Kara chocked out.

“I won’t leave you.”

“He… He said… He said he’d hurt you.” Kara stuttered. “I can’t…”

“He won’t touch me, or you. Ever again.” Lena stated.

Lena spent the night watching over Kara as she slept. She couldn't sleep, fearing something might happen to her sweet Kara if she even tried to close her eyes. Instead, she spent the night stroking Kara's hair, making sure she knew that she was there and that she'd protect her. Once morning came, Lena excused herself, saying that she needed a shower.

“I’ll be back. You wait for me.”

“Always.”

Lena smiled as she opened the door and found Alex and Maggie waiting for her.

“I’m going to pay a visit to the king.” She whispered.

“Your Highness…”

“Don’t even try.” Lena said, raising a hand. “Maggie, you’ll come with me and wait outside.”

Maggie thought about it for a second before nodding and following Lena to the king’s chambers. Three guards were in front of this door when they got there and Lena smiled curtly at them.

“I am here to see his Majesty Kind Mon-El.”

One of the guards nodded and opened the door and then whispered something to another guard.

The guard from inside walked to meet her. “His Majesty awaits you, your Highness.”

Lena nodded and smiled at the guard before entering the king’s chambers. Maggie waited for her, almost shaking in fear.

“Your Majesty.” Lena said, bowing her head slightly.

“Princess Lena.” He smiled. “I finally get to meet you.”

Her smile faltered. “You do know why I’m here, right?”

“I honestly have no idea.”

“I visited Kara after the ball.” She said, her voice cold.

“I’m sure you saw her _at_ the ball as well.” He replied, his smile being replaced by a tight line.

“I did, yes.” Lena commented. “Kara and I go way back, I shall think our friendship shouldn’t bother you.”

“It does not.”

She walked closer to him, her face stone cold. “I know what you did.”

“It’s none of your business, _princess_.” He replied. “Kara will be mine.”

“Kara doesn’t belong to anyone.” She hissed. “She belongs to herself, she’s her own person.”

“She will be my wife. She will be mine.”

“If you ever lay a hand on her again, I will murder you.” She whispered, only a few inches from his face.

“That would be treason, princess.” He whispered back, an evil grin on his face.

“You’ll never be my king.”

“You are right about that. Because when I marry Kara, you will be exiled and won’t see her face ever again.”

“She wouldn’t let you.”

“But she will. Because she’ll marry me and having her ex-lover bascially living with us won't work.” He spat. "Even you should know that I'm right."

 

 


	9. A Call to Arms

Lena paced back and forth in her chambers, muttering under her breath.

“Your Highness, you might want to stop before you cut a hole in the floor.”

Lena scoffed. “I need to tell you something.”

Maggie looked at her. “Go ahead.”

“I know I can trust you.” Lena whispered. “And I know that Kara trusts you as well, that’s why you are my personal bodyguard.”

“Thank you, your Highness.”

“Drop the princess thing. I’m talking to you as a friend.”

Maggie smiled. “Of course, little Luthor. Go ahead.”

“I have reason to believe that Mon-El was behind Jor-El’s death.” Lena quickly said.

Maggie’s eyes widened. “You what?”

“I did some research.”

“How… What did you do?” Maggie asked, whispering.

“I have some… Trusted colleagues.”

Maggie arched an eyebrow. “Trusted colleagues as in spies?”

Lena nodded. “I had them dig up stuff about Mon-El.”

“And?”

“Apparently, Daxam is going through a financial crisis. We don’t’ know much about it because, at the moment, Krypton is Daxam’s greatest enemy. But…”

“Your country doesn’t have that kind of problem, right?”

“Exactly.” Lena nodded again. “I’m thinking that Mon-El needed Kara to become queen in order to marry someone from a wealthy country. Krypton is at its greatest, the war against Daxam hasn’t touched this country’s economy at the slightest, whereas it has destroyed Daxam’s.”

“Why Kara, though?” Maggie asked. “Aren’t there desperate queens who’d marry him?”

“Kara is the perfect choice. Krypton is not only one of the wealthiest countries around here, but an enemy as well. Their marriage would end the war, thus making Daxam’s financial recovery an actual possibility.”

“But what about Astra? Wasn’t she the one to tell Kara to marry Mon-El?”

Lena shrugged. “She might have a deal with them.”

Maggie shook her head. “She vowed to protect Kara.”

“She might have seen it as a way to protect her, if Mon-El threatened Kara’s life as well.”

“You’re becoming a bit paranoid.”

Lena shook her head. “I am not paranoid.”

“Lena.” Maggie sighed loudly.

“I am not paranoid. We need to do something.”

Maggie breathed hard. “What exactly should we do? He’s the king, if he suspects something, we’re going to be executed.”

“He won’t suspect a thing.”

“Lena, this is too much.” Maggie said, both her hands going to her waist.

Lena pursued her lips. “I know I said I can’t marry her and basically pushed her into his arms, but I made a mistake. She can’t marry him and we need to prove that he is a fraud before it’s too late.”

“We could simply tell her.” Maggie shrugged.

“That’s absurd.” Lena scoffed.

“Why? She could simply call off the engagement.”

“Except that she can’t. Not without proof.” Lena explained. “And if I tell her my plan she’s going to try to stop me and she’ll be forced to marry him. We need to do this without Kara knowing, we’ll tell her once we have enough proof.”

“So we’re lying to the queen of Krypton about her future husband, the king of Daxam, being a fraud.” Maggie sighed.

“That’s accurate.” Lena smiled. “But I’d word it in a different way. What about we’re protecting the queen of Krypton from spending the rest of her life in a marriage with a fraud who hits her?”

“If this gets me killed, I’m going to murder you.”

“I am going to be killed before they even think about touching you, no worries.” Lena sighed. “We need to talk to Alex.”

Maggie shook her head. “I don’t think so.”

“Why not?”

“Because this is dangerous and I don’t want my girlfriend to be involved in this suicide mission.”

“We’ll be fine.” Lena whispered. “I’ll take the blame anyways.”

“You’re such a royal.” Maggie scoffed.

Lena arched an eyebrow. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that royals always do whatever the fuck they want and their minions take the falls for them.” Maggie said, her voice harsh.

“You’re not taking the fall for me.” Lena commented. “And you are my friend, not my minion.”

Maggie grinned. “We might as well call another friend of yours.”

“I don’t have many friends.” Lena said, smiling weakly.

“Luckily for us, you have the right ones. Monarch friends.” Maggie smirked.

“Are you talking about who I am thinking?”

“Like you said, you don’t have many friends. And I’m pretty sure you have only one friend that happens to be a queen as well.” Maggie smirked.

“Sara Lance.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Sara Lance... What is wrong with you?   
> If you don't know who she is... That's a shame, but it won't stop you from understanding the story. She's like a minor character, I just felt like she belonged here.


	10. Walking Blind

“Thank you for meeting me.”

Sara nodded. “Of course, Lena.”

“I need your help with something.”

“I had figured that out already.” Sara smirked. “What happened?”

“It’s Kara.”

“Yes, I’ve heard of her engagement to that asshole. What exactly happened there?”

“Well, she became queen and, as you probably know, a queen cannot marry a simple princess.”

Sara nodded. “Yes, I know that. What exactly do you need help with?”

“Mon-El, her… Her fiancé… We all know that he is an asshole.”

Sara let out a laugh. “Indeed we do.”

“What I didn’t know is that he wants to marry Kara because he needs her.”

“That’s what most royal weddings are about.” Sara commented. “Also one of the main reasons why I am not married.”

“I know.” Lena nodded. “But that’s not all. Daxam’s finances are in ruins and I’m pretty sure that he was behind Jor-El’s death because he needs to marry Kara in order to restore his country’s finances.”

Sara stared at her wide-eyed. “Are you sure?”

“Positive.” Lena sighed. “I’m not sure about Jor-El’s death, but I’ve had my spy dig some dirt about him and Daxam is not what they want us to believe it is.”

“How comes? We all know that Daxam is a terrible country, full of self-centred sociopaths.”

Lena pursued her lips. “And slave owners.”

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” 

“Sadly no, I’m not kidding.”

Sara took a deep breath. “What do you need me to do?”

“You are the queen of a powerful country. Legendaria is more powerful than Daxam and Krypton combined and I am most likely going to need your help if I get caught. My brother and mother won’t assure me protection if anything goes wrong and I need you to promise me that you will.”

“My country and I will be there to protect you.” Sara stated. “We’ll be your safe haven.”

Lena breathed hard. “Thank you.”

“What’s your plan?”

“I need to find proof of Daxam’s financial status and their slave owning business and show the whole thing to Kara.” Lena explained. “She’ll have enough reasons to call off the engagement and she’ll be safe.”

“And you’ll marry her.”

“No, I can’t.” Lena shook her head. “You should.”

Sara let out a bitter laugh. “I am not marrying your girlfriend.”

Lena shrugged. “Why not?”

“Uhm, because she’s in love with you, and you’re in love with her and… Come on, you’re like a sister to me.”

“You were the first person I talked to when I realized I was having feelings for her.”

“Of course I was, I am the amazing bisexual sister you’ve always wanted.” Sara smirked.

“You are, that’s why you should marry her.”

“Lena, stop this.” Sara warned. “I am not marrying her.”

“She’s still going to need to marry a monarch and I’d rather she married you.”

“We’re not talking about this anymore.” Sara stated. “I’ll help you with your plan, I can send someone from my group of spies to Daxam.”

“They might blame you.”

“You underestimate my spies, Lena.” Sara whispered. “Plus, you said it yourself, Legendaria is more powerful than Daxam and Krypton combined. I have nothing to worry about.”

Lena stared at her in silence for a full minute. “Alright, let’s do this.”

Days passed and Lena tried her best not to feel worried about Sara and her group of spies. She knew her friend well enough to suspect that she might do the job herself.

Sara was a natural born leader, but she did not enjoy being the queen. She was the head of the army before her sister’s death, before becoming the queen of Legendaria. She grew up to become a soldier, she enjoyed being in the front line, not in the far back making decisions.

Lena knew that becoming queen had been a set-back in Sara’s idea of a perfect life. She knew that the moment she had become queen, she had stopped fighting. Or, at least, that’s what she had told the public. In truth, she had continued fighting alongside her army, not willing to abandon her squadron.

A letter from Sara got to her nine days after their meeting. Lena’s hands were shaking as she carefully ripped Sara’s seal from the envelope and took out the letter.

It was sensibly shorter than she expected.

_Lena,_

_I would like to personally invite you to spend a few days here at court with me. I figured you might need some time away from Krypton to heal from the recent news of her Majesty Queen Kara’s engagement._

_Sara_

Lena let out a humourless laugh. Of course Sara would think about their letters being intercepted. She was glad, because a letter from Sara meant that she had found something about Daxam. They were going to save Kara from her doomed marriage, but first, she needed to talk to her.


	11. Back to You

“I’m hoping that you summoned me here for a good reason.” Lena said, taking a sip from her whiskey.

“I did.” Sara said, following her lead. “We found enough proof to have Kara call off the engagement and Mon-El being imprisoned.”

Lena breathed hard. “What are they doing?”

“They have slaves, indeed.” Sara began. “You know the general idea behind Daxam not having poverty?”

Lena nodded.

“It’s a lie. They do have poverty, but they hide it in a terrifying way. Poor people are sold to the rich, we found documents about it and they’ve been doing so for several years.”

“They sell people?”

Sara nodded. “They want Daxam to be seen as this perfect country, but it’s far from being perfect. They sell people, own people, treat poor people like slaves. Their economy is falling to pieces because what they consider poor people were once the ones to actually work and they’re now in ruins because they spend most of their time trying to hide the salve business.”

“What about Jor-El’s death?”

“We didn’t find much about it.” Sara sighed. “Only a letter from Mon-El to a girl saying that Kara was his best chance at saving his country. He wrote it and never sent it, but it’s dated from before Jor-El died.”

“Daxam and Krypton have never had amicable encounters before Jor-El died, nothing could have made him think that Kara would marry him.” Lena scoffed. “I knew he did it.”

“Have you talked to Kara?”

Lena nodded. “I thought she’d be adamant to believe me but… She wasn’t. She listened to me and got mad when I told her about our plan and said that if she found out that you personally went to Daxam she was going to murder you.”

“I guess I’m going to die, then.”

“Sara!”

“What? You know I miss these missions.” Sara laughed. “We shall send a messenger to Krypton and have Kara travel here, so that we can show her the documents and free her from that slave owner.”

Lena frowned. “You know, on one hand I’m happy that she’ll get rid of him, but… On the other hand I’m afraid she won’t accept to marry anyone else.”

“If you ask me to marry her one more time, I swear I’m going to murder you.”

Lena did ask her, at least fifteen more times, before Kara managed to get to Legendaria.

“Sara!” Kara shouted when she saw the two of them

“Oh, wait.” She whispered to herself. “Your Majesty.”

Sara smiled at her and bowed her head slightly. “No need for pleasantries.”

They hugged briefly before Kara put on her serious face. “What have you done?”

Lena laughed quietly. “Your turn to take the piss.”

“You know me, Kara.” Sara smiled. “I’m always ready to help a friend in need.”

Kara sighed loudly. “You and Lena together are bad news.”

“You’ve been saying so since we were kids.”

“And I was right!” Kara smiled. “So, what did you find?”

Sara grinned at the question and made her way to her study, followed closely by Kara and Lena, and their bodyguards.

Once they walked inside Sara’s study, the queen asked the three bodyguards to wait outside. The three of them obliged, bowing their heads at her.

“If you’ll excuse me.” Kara whispered before kissing Lena. “Couldn’t risk doing that in the gardens.”

Sara smiled at them. “This reminds me so much of our younger years.”

“You talk about it as if it happened forty years ago.”

“Because that’s how it feels. We were so young and naïve…” Sara sighed. “I had my sister, I didn’t care about anything except getting into the army and being with Nyssa… I was sure that my life was going to remain the same, my sister being the queen, my girlfriend by my side… I find myself ten years later, my sister is dead and I became the queen, I stopped having feelings for Nyssa and she went mental… It really feels like us running in the gardens happened forty years ago.”

“It does.” Lena commented. “The three of us were meant to be princesses forever… And now, the two of you became queens, badass queens, but after great sufferings.”

“And you were the only one cut out to be a queen.” Kara said, her voice trailing off. “No offence, Sara.”

“None taken. I was born to be the head of the army, not the queen.”

They showed Kara the documents and the following hour was spent gasping after every word read and thinking about what to do about Mon-El and, more in general, with Daxam.

“We could leak the documents, there’s enough reason to have Mon-El imprisoned.” Sara said, shrugging.

“We need to make sure that nobody knows, the leak cannot be traced back to us.” Kara commented.

“Don’t worry about it.”

Kara smiled. “Yes, I know that you have one of the best group of spies in the whole world.”

“And nobody dares to go against Legendaria.” Lena commented.

“The perks of ruling on a powerful country.” Sara said.

Kara pursued her lips. “The perks of being a strong queen.”

Sara smiled at her. “And that, too.”

“So, it’s settled. We leak the documents, Mon-El gets imprisoned and I marry Lena.”

Lena glanced at Sara and then frowned. “You won’t marry me.”

“What?” Kara was wide-eyed. “I thought the aim of this was so that you could marry me.”

Lena breathed hard. “Mon-El being arrested doesn’t make me a queen, Kara.”

“Marrying me will make you a queen.” Kara said, her eyes glossy.

“You shall marry Sara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not worry.


	12. Fly Away

“So, what happened in there that got you so angry?” Alex asked as the two of them walked in the gardens.

“Right, you should know.” Kara whispered. “I cannot talk to you about what they found out about Mon-El just yet, but it’s enough to have him imprisoned.”

“That’s good!” Alex smiled brightly. “Are you angry because her Majesty queen Sara went on that mission?”

Kara smiled. “No, I imagined she would. I’m angry because Lena’s already suggesting another suitor for me.”

Alex’s eyes widened. “And who would that be?”

Kara sighed. “Sara Lance.”

Alex gasped. “Queen Sara? Lena wants you to marry Queen Sara of Legendaria?”

Kara pursued her lips. “You know, I’m pretty sure once you’ve slept with someone, you might want to drop the titles.”

Alex shrugged. “She wasn’t queen when it happened.”

“Sometimes I wish we could go back to those times.”

Alex nodded. “Your 21st birthday, the night you drunkenly told me that you were going to marry Lena one day. She was nineteen at the time, but it didn’t matter. You had given me the night off, and your aunt had insisted on doubling up your group of guards. It was the first time I ever saw Sara, and I still don’t know how I had never seen her before.”

“We were all so drunk I find it hard to remember most of the things that happened.” Kara commented. “I vividly remember Lena telling me she’d carry my babies and you disappearing on me, then coming back and telling me that you went jogging.”

“Too bad Sara blew my cover.”

“Your cover sucked.” Kara laughed.

“It did not!”

“Alex, it was five in the morning.” Kara commented. “I know that you’re weird, but even you wouldn’t go jogging after a night spent drinking whiskey.”

“So, Lena’s idea might be a nice one.”

“Alex, did you hear what I just told you?”

Alex nodded quickly. “I’m thinking about it.”

“Why are you even _thinking_ about it?” Kara scoffed. “It’s stupid and pointless.”

“It’s genius, Kara.”

“Genius? It’s stupid, this whole idea is stupid and I don’t even want to think about it.”

“Kara, you should marry Sara. It would be a fake marriage, you could still be with Lena and Sara could be with whoever she liked.”

“I don’t want to live a life of lies, Alex.” Kara whispered. “I can’t ruin Sara’s life as well.”

“It wouldn’t change a thing for her.”

“Except that it would. We’re royals, we’re followed everywhere we go, people would know that we both have different lives and they’ll know that our marriage is a fraud.” Kara sighed.

“People know that royal weddings are for the benefit of the country.”

“Nobles know.” Kara commented. “People want to believe that we’re in love. I can’t spend the rest of my life fearing that we might get caught. It would be seen as both Sara and I being frauds.”

“This could be your best chance.” Alex pointed out. “This, or killing Lena’s brother.”

“Alex, what the hell!” Kara shouted. “Treason is punishable with death.”

“Yes, because you’d turn me in.” Alex smiled.

“We’re not murdering the king.”

“I mean, he’s lived his whole life inside that damn castle, I’m sure he’s weak.” Alex commented. “And his health… Come on, he’s probably a man in the body of a child.”

“Alex, we’re not killing Lena’s brother.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Killing a king is not my definition of fun.” Kara pursued her lips.

“You’re right.” Alex looked down and Kara smiled at her. “I should talk to Sara.”

“What? No!”

Alex grinned. “She’ll back me up on this.”

“Alex, please.” Kara pleaded. “No killing the king.”

“Then promise me you’ll think about marrying Sara.”

“I’ll think about it, but I won’t do it.”

Alex sighed. “Lena won’t marry you, Kara. No matter what.”

“I’ll convince her.”

“You know how she is. She is strong and stubborn, she knows what’s best for you and she won’t let you make this mistake.”

Kara frowned. “Maybe I am the one who knows what’s best for me.”

“Lena is what’s best for you.” Alex commented and Kara nodded. “But you’re not just Kara anymore. You often forget it, but Lena does not.”

Kara was silent as tears slowly started forming in her eyes.

“I can’t think of my wedding day and imagine someone who isn’t Lena by my side. I can’t picture a day when Lena marries someone who isn’t me. I can’t think of a life of actual happiness if she’s not with me. I can’t imagine having children with someone who isn’t her. I can’t even see myself as the queen of Krypton without her.” She took a deep breath. “I’ve had her next to me since I was a child. At sixteen I knew that I wanted to marry her, and we weren’t even together at the time. At twenty-six I found the courage to actually ask her. And she said yes. She said yes, Alex.”

“You’ve always followed your heart.” Alex whispered. “And know it’s time to follow your duty.”


	13. I Still Love You

Lena looked at the flowers in the gardens, drinking whiskey as she tried to remind herself that everything was going nicely.

Mon-El had been imprisoned, together with his advisor and a few other people who worked with him.

Kara was free from him and nothing else mattered.

“I was hoping you’d stop drinking.” Kara whispered, startling Lena. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Lena smiled weakly. “It’s fine. Sit with me?”

Kara nodded happily as she sat next to her. “Alex and I have been talking non-stop since last night.”

“Did she manage to make you reason?” Lena asked.

“I am not marrying Sara, but I understand why you suggested I should.”

Lena frowned. “It’s your best chance.”

“You really do need to stop talking to Alex.” Kara smiled. “Sara’s not my best chance, _you_ are.”

“I am not a queen.” Lena commented.

“I don’t care.”

Lena shook her head. “You should. You are a queen, Kara. You ought to start behaving like one.”

“Queens always get what they want.” Kara stated, her voice firm.

“Your duty to your country comes before anything else.”

Kara sighed. "Isn't marrying a royal enough? And nothing comes before you.”

“This does.” Lena whispered. "And no, marrying a royal is not enough. Not when the royal is a Luthor."

“Lena, I am not marrying Sara. Nothing you say will make me change my mind.” Kara stated. “I’m going to talk to her, she might be able to make _you_ reason.”

Kara got up and, before Lena could say anything, she walked away. She tried her best not to cry as she made her way to Sara’s chambers. They had asked her to stay for a few days and she had happily obliged.

“Your Majesty.”

“Hello, Zari.” Kara smiled at Sara’s bodyguard. “Can I talk to the queen or is she busy?”

“I shall check on her, your Majesty.”

Kara nodded as Zari knocked on the door and walked inside Sara’s chambers. She walked out a few seconds later, smiling at Kara.

“The queen is ready to receive you, your Majesty.”

Kara smiled and thanked her, walking past her and inside Sara’s chambers.

“Hey, Kara.” Sara smiled at her. “What can I do for you?”

“Hello.” Kara smiled back. “I… I need you to talk to Lena.”

“I’d wager this is about her saying that you should marry me.”

“Yes.”

“I’ve tried, talking to her is pointless.” Sara explained. “She doesn’t want to listen, you know how stubborn she is.”

“I do, indeed.”

“Listen, I know that it’s not what you wanted.” Sara said. “I know you wanted to marry Lena and live a carefree life with her by your side, being queen was never your plan. But you are a queen, Kara. A quite powerful queen and you need to act like one.”

“No offence, but I really don’t want to marry you.” Kara said. “It’d feel like marrying Alex.”

“Same.” Sara laughed. “But she’s not going to stop with me. You should know that.”

Kara pursued her lips. “She’s right on one thing, you are my best chance. I mean, I’d rather marry you than some other asshole. At least I know that I can trust you. Still, I can’t. You are basically Lena’s best friend and I can’t… I just can’t.”

“Well, I’ve been in this position for longer than you have, I could always give you some names.”

“Names?”

Sara smiled. “Of people I trust that you could marry.”

“You know who I want to marry.”

Sara nodded. “I also know that she’s too stubborn to marry you.”

Kara was silent for a moment. “She has those names already, doesn’t she?”

Sara’s grin turned into a loud laugh. “She does.”

“Then I guess you can share it with me as well.” Kara sighed. “At least she’ll stop telling me to marry you.”

“I have to warn you, though.” Sara grinned. “I am the hottest in the list.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at her. “Of course you are.”

“Back to business.” Sara said. “Luckily for the both of us, being bisexual kind of widens our horizons. For what concerns normal, trustworthy people, I’d recommend queen Amaya, king Oliver, queen Caitlin, king Leonard or eventually even queen Lucy.”

“I am so not going to marry Lucy Lane, Sara.” Kara laughed. “And both Leonard and Oliver are a no-no…”

“Why?”

“Ah, because they both slept with you?”

“Right.” Sara laughed. “Then it’s either Amaya or Caitlin.”

“I think I might have met Caitlin twice and Amaya maybe once at some party of yours.” Kara commented. “I feel like Lena’s best idea was for me to marry you.”

“Too bad it’s not happening, huh?” Sara smirked. “Dare to dream, Kara. Dare to dream.”


	14. Younger

Kara felt like her brain was going to combust.

She kept thinking about what to do about her status as queen, she knew she couldn’t marry Lena if she wanted to be worthy as queen, but her heart…

Her heart needed Lena.

And so did her brain.

_“You can’t go public with this.”_

_“What do you mean I can’t go public?” Kara asked, her eyes wide open. “I am not going to lie about this.”_

_“You must.” Alex said, her voice flat._

_“I can’t.”_

_“You are a princess, you know that you can’t just do what you want.”_

_“This is not some weird hobby that I have, I am not going to pretend like I’m not with her.”_

_“You don’t have to pretend, just keep it private.”_

_“The problem with love is that when you feel it, when you actually feel it, you want the whole world to know.” Kara explained. “I wish I could shout about it.”_

_“But you can’t.”_

_“I don’t care.”_

_“I know you don’t.” Alex commented. “But you going public with your relationship might cause a lot of problems.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well, first of all think about Lena’s country of origin. Think about her mother, like, Kara, her mother is the devil personified!”_

_Kara laughed so hard she had tears in her eyes. “I know, but I really don’t care.”_

_“Does Lena care?”_

_Kara grinned. “She knows that going public would anger her mother.”_

_“So she loves it.”_

_Kara smirked. “She does.”_

Lena knew that fighting with Kara was pointless. She knew how stubborn her former fiancée was and felt sick only thinking about having to say _former_ fiancée.

She had to find a way to fix their situation.

_“This is a disgrace.”_

_Lena rolled her eyes, trying hard not to laugh. “Is it?”_

_“I know you find this extremely funny.” Her mother commented. “I reckon almost giving me a heart attack was one of the best moments of your life, but this cannot happen, Lena.”_

_“Why do you care?” Lena asked. “People have basically forgotten that I am a Luthor. I’ve been living at Krypton’s palace for longer than I can remember.”_

_“It doesn’t change the fact that you are a Luthor and people are going to talk, Lena!”_

_Lena rolled her eyes. “I do not care.”_

_“I know you don’t.” Her mother scoffed. “You never care about anything, except making my life hell.”_

_“You’ve made my life hell from the beginning, so I’m assuming we’re even.”_

Kara had hoped that talking with Sara might help clear her head. The truth was that nothing was going to help, except the certainty that she could marry Lena.

_“I’ve known for months.” Her aunt commented._

_Kara looked stunned. “What?”_

_“I was waiting for you to be ready.” Astra said. “I can understand why it took you so long, but you don’t have to worry, little one.”_

_“I’m sorry, I…” Kara whispered, tears forming in her eyes. “I thought you’d be mad.”_

_“Mad? About what?” Her aunt asked, smiling kindly. “What matters to me is your happiness and I can see that you are loved.”_

_“She is.” Lena commented. “Very much.”_

_“I know, dearest Lena. “You’ve been a part of this family for a long time and I couldn’t ask for anyone better for my niece.”_

Walks in the garden always helped her clear her mind. She felt overwhelmed, both by her love for Kara, and the duty the Krypton.

_“Ah, Lena.” Her brother sighed. “You’ve never failed to disappoint mother.”_

_Lena smiled. “I am talented, I know.”_

_“We both need to admit that it is pretty easy to disappoint her.”_

_“For me it is, yes!” Lena grinned. “I’m pretty sure you could set Luthoria on fire and she wouldn’t even notice.”_

_“That’s not true.” Lex commented. “She does enjoy making your life a living hell, but I know she cares about you.”_

_Lena shook her head. “You care about me, she does not.”_

_“I do, indeed. The difference might be that I’m sure you know what you’re doing. If you’re happy, I’m happy.”_

Kara felt like every idea she had was pointless. Lena was stubborn, she had decided that they couldn’t get married, nothing was going to make her change her mind.

Alex kept suggesting killing Lex Luthor, but Kara couldn’t even think about it. There had to be another way, and she wasn’t willing to sacrifice a life just so that she could marry Lena.


	15. Done is Done

“Maggie, you need to go to Kara’s quarters and ask her to meet me immediately.” Lena said, putting the letter down. “It’s an emergency.”

Maggie didn’t even reply before rushing to Kara’s quarters. Alex didn’t even ask before opening the door for her and letting her in.

“Maggie, what’s wrong?” Kara asked, the moment she saw her friend barging in.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, your Majesty.” Maggie began. “Her Highness princess Lena said to meet her, it’s an emergency.”

Without a word, Kara got up and followed Maggie to Lena’s bedroom. Alex was the only one thinking that all that secrecy was extremely uncommon, but followed the two on them anyways.

The look on Lena’s face made Kara’s heart stop. “What happened?”

“A letter was delivered earlier this morning.” Lena said. “It was from my mother, telling me that my brother was imprisoned.”

Kara was confused. “Your brother the king?”

Lena nodded. “I am lucky enough to have only one sibling, so yes, my brother the king.”

“But… He’s the king.”

“My mother wouldn’t tell me what he did, but I’m pretty sure it was something _drastic_.”

“Worse…” Kara swallowed hard. “Worse than _that_ time?”

“I’m assuming it was a lot worse than last time.” Lena sighed.

“What are you going to do?”

“I need to go back to Luthoria.” Lena said. “After my mother abdicated in favour of my brother, I thought I’d be better off here. People in Luthoria are not angels, but they know well enough that my mother is the devil incarnate, and her trying to fix this is going to make everything worse.”

“I’m coming with you.” Kara said. “Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, you stay here.” Lena whispered. “Krytpon needs you.”

Lena suddenly got up from her chair and went looking for clothes she might need. After a while, she noticed that Kara was weirdly silent.

“I’ll be fine.” She said, after a while.

“I know.” Kara commented. “I can’t help but worry about you.”

Lena sighed. “I know the feeling.”

“Please, be safe.” Kara whispered. “And write when you can.”

“I promise I will.” Lena said, before kissing Kara goodbye and walking towards the door. “I’ll be back.”

And, before Kara could even think about a response, Lena was on her way to Luthoria.

Kara found herself alone in Lena’s quarters, with Alex frozen next to her.

“You know she’ll be fine.” Alex said. “She’s Lena.”

“Luthoria is… Like an unexplored territory at the moment.” Kara whispered. “We… We haven’t gone there since like… I think I was eighteen or something. It’s a country of evil people, you know? If they’ve imprisoned Lex…”

“I know.” Alex said, putting her left hand on Kara’s arm. “But Lena’s tough. She’ll be fine.”

“I can’t believe her mother asked her to go back to Luthoria.” Kara sighed. “After all these years… She comes here to see her once a year, Alex. Once a year.”

“Well, you know how she is.” Alex said. “She probably doesn’t know what to do. Nobody likes Lillian, you know that.”

“But they do like Lena, which I find hard to understand.” Kara smiled. “How can they like her? She’s so…”

“Not a Luthor.” Alex added, smiling.

“Not a Luthor.” Kara repeated.


	16. These Things Never Change

“Why am I here?”

Lillian looked at her for a moment. “Your brother was imprisoned.”

“Yes, you said so in your letter. It doesn’t explain why I am here, though.” Lena commented, her voice bitter.

“You need to stay here. Permanently.”

“I am not staying here.”

“You have to.” Lillian said, almost pleading.

Lena closed her eyes. “Why?”

Her mother took a deep breath. “Your brother went too far, Lena. I’m not sure he’ll be able to recover from this.”

“What exactly do you expect me to do?”

“I’ll convince him to abdicate in your favour.”

Lena gasped. “What? No!”

“I thought you wanted to be queen.”

“Yes, I… No, no I do not. I might, I don’t know.” Lena took a deep breath. “Wait, why me?”

“It’s not like I anyone can take his place.”

“Why not you?” Lena asked, one eyebrow raised.

Lillian closed her eyes for a moment. “The people will not accept me and I am afraid it might result in my death.”

“Ah, and it doesn’t really matter if I am the one dying, right?”

“Of course it matters, but you’re not in danger.”

“You sound pretty confident.” Lena commented. “Why is that?”

“Luthorians don’t hate you. Yes, you were the least liked and that’s why you leaving for Krypton wasn’t much of a problem.” Lillian said. “And you leaving for Krypton was also what made you the perfect candidate. They all know that you went there and we basically lost contact, they know that you’re not like us and that you wouldn’t participate in anything we do.”

Lena nodded. “Well, that’s accurate.”

“I’m sure they all believe that I might keep up your brother’s work, while you’d be putting a stop to it.” Lillian continued. “And stopping him is our people’s main focus at the moment.”

“But not yours.”

“No, but I can help your brother even if I’m not the queen.” Lillian commented. “Though I wouldn’t be able to help him if I were dead.”

“You want me to become queen.”

Lillian nodded.

“Of Luthoria.”

“I know you thought it wasn’t part of your destiny and, honestly, neither did I.” Lillian said. “But it’s our only chance.”

“If I do become queen, I will be marrying Kara, thus uniting Krypton and Luthoria under one kingdom.” Lena commented.

“I am aware.”

“And you’re okay with that.”

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

“What did Lex do?”

Lillian shook her head. “You don’t need to know.”

“I’ll find out, eventually.” Lena pointed out, smiling faintly. She didn’t know what to expect.

“He was working on a secret project, that even I wasn’t allowed to see. It turns out he was working on a substance that was meant to stop the process of aging and decided to try it on humans, and it worked.”

“That’s terrible as it is, but I feel like there’s more.”

“Of course his trials weren’t… Public. He didn’t ask for permission, her poured his substance in the river and studied its effects.”

“The river… Wait.” Lena gasped. “The river’s water is the one children drink at Westfield Park.”

Her mother silently nodded.

“They died, didn’t they?” Lena asked.

Her mother nodded again.

“How many?” Lena asked, but she was met with silence. “How many kids died?”

“A hundred and six.”

“You’re joking.” Lena shook her head. “I knew he was bad, but… This is too much even for him. Things are going to be changing around here.”

“Luthorians are still evil.” Lillian commented. “You can’t believe that they’ll be good once you become queen.”

“They might not become good, but my kingdom will not be made out exclusively of criminals.”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Until We Get There

“A hundred and six kids died.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“I…”

“Lena, it’s not your fault.”

“He showed his true colours.” Lena whispered. “And we thought setting the library on fire was bad.”

“Well, it was bad.” Kara replied. “He killed a few people then. Of course this is worse, but the library fire was bad as well.”

“He killed a hundred and six kids three weeks ago. And at least fifty adults as well.” Lena said, her eyes closed. “I guess it worked, they did stop aging.”

Kara was holding her close to her chest. “I know you can’t possibly fix what he did, but you will be a great queen. People will instantly know that they won’t have to worry about you.”

“Well, I definitely can’t be worse than him.” Lena said.

“When are you going back?”

“Mother said she talked about me being queen around people she knew would let it out and is currently waiting to see how people react.” Lena commented. “It’s not like we have any other choice, so the reaction doesn’t really matter. I’ll wait for her letter and then head back.”

“Can I come with you this time?”

Lena smiled at her.” Yes, of course. My mother will be happy to see you.”

“It sounded real for a moment.” Kara grinned.

“I’m scared.”

 “You’ll be okay. I know you’ll find a way to change Luthoria, for good. It’ll be hard, but I feel like this is what you were born to do.”

“Fix my brother’s mess?”

“Essentially, yes.” Kara said. “No, I’m joking. I believe you were born for a greater good, Lena. It’s your time to shine.”

Lena looked at her in awe. Kara’s eyes were particularly shiny in the sunlight and the flowers around her made her look like some sort of mystical creature.

“Do you remember when you asked me to marry you? I was so scared. Scared I wasn’t going to be enough for you and for a while I believed I was right. I knew that in a normal world, I would have been the perfect match for you and I was so mad at the both of us for being royals. I was mad at all the events that made you a queen and me a princess. I spent months trying to fight my feelings for you, trying to force myself to accept that you had to marry somebody else and not me. I kept trying to picture you with somebody else, but the idea alone made me feel sick.” Lena said, while Kara carefully listened to her. “Yesterday my mother told me that I am going to be queen, in a turn of events that I wasn’t expecting. And for a moment, just a moment, I forgot about the responsibilities and the drama that being queen of Luthoria will entitle. I only thought about how that meant that I could marry you, and be with you for the rest of my life. So, Kara, my beloved Queen of Krypton, will you marry me?”

Kara was crying. She didn’t expect her day to end with Lena proposing back to her and she didn’t even know what to say. She stared at Lena in silence, feeling a kind of happiness she had learned to forget in the previous months.

She had lived a bland life, concentrating on being a queen and ruling Krypton. Taking care of other people, making decisions and signing whatever her aunt Astra showed her.

She hadn’t given up on Lena. She had only accepted that she wasn’t going to marry her in the near future, but she knew she eventually would.

And then Lex decided to destroy his life, and Lena was about to become queen.

Things were looking up, and they were going to get married.

“Of course I will.” Kara said then, in a whisper, with tears staining her cheeks.

They kissed, then. Like they hadn’t in months. With a newfound passion and a love so strong it almost hurt.

They had kissed while they were separated, but this felt new. Almost as if they had been fighting for months to achieve what they deserved: happiness.

Together.

They were finally together, and nothing could separate them.

Not their titles, not their relatives, not their reigns.


	18. Promise

“You can’t marry Lena.”

“Why not?” Kara asked, looking at her aunt. “Don’t even bother, I do not care. I will marry her, nothing matters anymore.”

Astra looked at her for what felt like an eternity. “Alright.”

Kara was surprised, but accepted her aunt’s answer anyways. She wasn’t going to let anything, or anyone, ruin this.

Not again.

She was marrying Lena, no matter what.

Lena had received a letter from her mother, telling her that people were reacting nicely to her becoming their queen. She was set to get back to Luthoria in a week, with Kara by her side.

Once there, she would announce herself that she was going to be taking her brother’s place and that she was going to get married to the queen of Krypton, thus uniting the two reigns.

They wanted to get married after Lena’s coronation, in Krypton royal gardens. They had so many memories that turned around that place, it was too special to forget.

The trip to Luthoria was long under the July sun.

Krypton was on the northern side of the land, which made it cooler during summer and, generally, more liveable.

Luthoria was in the middle of the desert, with no plants nor bodies of water in its closeness.

People seemed to be welcoming of the two of them. They had been living under Lex’s reign of terror for far too long, and Lena’s friendly face seemed to make them all feel better.

“Good morning fellow Luthorians.” Lena began. “Tomorrow, on my coronation day, I will become the queen of Luthoria, thus ending my brother’s reign of endless torture.”

People cheered for her.

They were happy. Genuinely happy.

“I will treat you all fairly and equally and my reign will not be based on judgement and terror.” She continued. “After my coronation I will be marrying queen Kara of Krypton and we will be uniting our reigns.”

People kept cheering. Kara felt happy. And proud.

“I choose Krypton’s royal palace as my residency, but I will be spending a week every month here and I will be available for whatever your needs might be, even when I’m in Krypton.” She sounded sure of herself and people were in awe. “I promise I’ll be good and fair to everyone, I hope you’ll welcome me as your queen.”

The crowd erupted in a cheerful common yes and Lena smiled brightly. “I will be seeing you all tomorrow at my coronation.”

She grabbed Kara’s hand before walking back inside the palace. One thing Kara loved about Luthoria’s palace was the balcony they used to make announcements. Lena loved it as well, but had explained how it was originally built so that people wouldn’t be able to hurt them.

They spent the day inside the palace, knowing well enough that it was way too hot to go outside.

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?” Kara asked.

“Not really.” Lena commented. “Today was what worried me the most.”

“You were great.” Kara replied while reaching for her glass of water. “People love you.”

“People have lived under a reign of terror for so long.” Lena whispered. “Even before my brother, it was terrifying.”

“Your father was better than Lex, though.”

“My father let my mother decide a lot of things.” Lena explained. “I think after she found out about his affair… Everything got worse. I believe she forced him to let her be the main ruler and he simply accepted everything she said. He couldn’t be exposed.”

“You’re like a breath of fresh air.”

“Yes.” Lena nodded. “I think the fact that I spent most of my life in Krypton and that I am marrying a Kryptonian makes the people understand that I am nothing like my family.”

“You’re definitely nothing like them.” Kara agreed. “I guess your father was the one who resembled you the most.”

“Yes, he was.” Lena smiled. “Too bad he had my mother rule on his behalf.”

“You know he did that to protect you.” Kara whispered.

“I know.” Lena smiled. “I’m glad people know about it now. I’ve heard rumours that I’m good because I don’t have Lillian’s DNA.”

“I mean, it sounds about right.” Kara laughed. “Lillian’s awful.”


	19. Grow Old With Me

On Lena’s coronation day, the palace was moving fast.

Everyone was working in order to have a perfect coronation, after years under the terrible ruler who had ruined many lives, including his own.  The people felt invested in Lena’s ideas and beliefs, and they were all happy about having someone who would actually listen to their requests instead of punishing them.

Lena was getting ready by herself, thinking carefully about what to wear. She had chosen not to follow the customs, and had sent away the dress that her mother had asked her to wear. She chose one of her favourites, which she had brought from Krypton.

She looked at herself in the mirror, smiling at the thought of becoming a queen. It was a role she had never pictured on herself, knowing well enough that her brother was the one meant to be king, she was simply the young princess.

Except that she wasn’t the young princess anymore.

She was about to be queen.

Queen Lena I of Luthoria.

Kara knocked on her door a few moments after she was done with her make-up, and Lena invited her in.

“You look beautiful.” Kara commented.

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Lena replied, smiling.

“They’re ready for you.”

Lena nodded. “Will you walk me down?”

“Of course.”

Kara offered her her hand, which Lena too with delight. Together, they walked downstairs and to the main hall, where the coronation was taking place. She had been warned that many people were attending, which was why she the coronation was happening in the main hall’s balcony, rather than in the actual room. On the balcony, there were three other people, while on the garden, Lena believed she saw thousands of different people cheering for her.

Lena stood in the balcony, feeling like nobody else was with her, admiring the views that her homeland had created under her palace. She looked at the sun shining in the distance, the sun that made her so uncomfortable when she was younger, the sun that had caused many draughts in the past.

Finally, she looked down. All the people cheering for her, screaming her name, jumping up and down, smiling at her. Lena felt like she was finally doing something right. She understood that she was becoming their hope, their light after years of darkness.

“Good morning fellow Luthorians.” She began. “I understand you’re not fan of speeches, so I’ll keep it short. Today is my coronation day, a very important moment, that will make me your queen. I can’t promise to be perfect, because ruling a country is difficult, and not everyone is going to like my methods or my beliefs. I promise I’ll be fair, I won’t judge you, I won’t mistreat you. I’ll treat you all equally and with respect because, in my eyes, you’re all people who deserve to be treated fairly.”

An applause roared, and Lena felt like she was unstoppable.

“I know I’ve said all these things yesterday, but I feel like you might fear it was a lie to keep you all happy. I assure you, it’s not. Queen Kara and I will get married and unite our reigns, and we’ll both be granting peace between Krypton and Luthoria.”

Lena remembered Kara’s coronation day. It had been different from hers, for one simple reason. People in Krypton were religious, while people in Luthoria had no church. The jewel master was the one placing the crown on her head, and Lena shed a tear when the crowd cheered for her once more.

“Now you can all go and enjoy the food buffet that was prepared for this important day.” Lena said. “I’ll be drinking wine to a brighter future.”

With that, she walked back in, took Kara’s hand in hers, and walked to the garden.

That night, she went to bed exhausted.

She’d spent the day shaking hands, and thanking people. She had smiled a lot and drank way too much wine. She had held Kara’s hand as much as she could, feeling like they were finally able to be together. She had eaten food to last her for days, trying hard not to get her dress dirty.

She was about to close her eyes, knowing that, the morning after, they were to leave for Krypton.

“You did good, today.” Kara whispered in the dark.

“After my brother, I believe it would have been really hard to suck.”

“You’re going to be a great queen, I’m sure.”

“I’m scared of doing something wrong, but I’m pretty sure every new queen is.” Lena replied. “I want these people to be happy, because it’s what they deserve. It’s true, people here are much different from the good hearted ones we have in Krypton, but I can still try to change the idea that being evil is good.”

Kara silently agreed.

“I think that seeing my brother and what he became made them all at least slightly scared of becoming monsters.” Lena continued. “They might be willing to change, for the sake of the country.”

“They might be willing to change under your guide.” Kara commented.

“And yours.”

 


	20. Dreams

The royal wedding.

Uniting the reigns of Luthoria and Krypton under a marriage.

Uniting the hearts and souls of Queen Lena I of Luthoria and Queen Kara I of Krypton.

Assuring peace between two of the most important reigns of the land.

Lena was excited, getting ready with Maggie by her side. The older woman had offered to help her with her hair, but Lena had refused, saying that she’d destroy the whole thing.

“It’s happening, it’s finally happening.” Lena whispered.

“Thank fucking goodness.” Maggie replied.

Kara was crying, getting ready with Alex by her side. She had accepted her help with her make-up, stating that she’d need all the help she could get.

“You’re ruining my masterpiece.”

“I’m marrying Lena. I’m finally marrying Lena.”

“You won’t if I kill you before we walk downstairs.”

“I’m marrying Lena.”

They were in Krypton, and were set to get married in the temple where Kara spent the majority of her nights when her parents died.

When Lena walked downstairs, she was told that Kara had already left, like they had planned. Kara was the one waiting down the aisle, while Lena was walking with everyone looking at her.

She had refused to have her mother walk her down the aisle, and she found herself walking by herself, standing tall. Kara was waiting for her by the altar, tears already streaming down her face.

People were applauding and cheering as she walked down the aisle, but she had eyes only for her bride to be. She was trying hard not to cry as she observed the older woman by the altar.

Kara was wearing a long white dress, the customary Krypton wedding dress, that had been slightly modified to match Lena’s choice. She had a black ribbon on hugging her waist, with a small white L on the side. Her hair was down and flowy, making her look like the queen she was. Lena was wearing a longer dress, and had a young girl and a young boy trailing behind her to keep it from touching the ground.

The moment Lena was in front of her, Kara grabbed her hand to hold. They kept their eyes on one another, not paying attention to what was being said. Nothing seemed to matter, except the fact that they were getting married.

Once and for all.

They were getting ready to start their new life as queens, together.

“We’re finally here.” Kara said. “It’s been a long year, but I’ve never given up hope. I knew I was to marry you, and I kept fighting for us, fighting for our love. Whatever happens, I’m ready to fight for us for the rest of my life. I am now standing in front of you, ready to call you my wife, ready to hear you call me your wife. I want to promise you a life of happiness. A life of pure joy. A life of smiles and laughter.”

Lena had given up the idea of trying not to cry.

“Kara, for a while, I was afraid I’d lose you.” Lena began. “I spent my nights crying, believing I’d lost the love of my life. We grew up together, shaped the people we are today together, while never depending on each other. We grew up to be our own people, and we still chose one another, even after all those years. I want to spend the rest of my life next to you. By your side, with you as my equal. I love you, and I can’t wait to see what the future brings us. I’m sure we’ll get through whatever life throws at us, because we’re stronger together.”

“El Mayarah.” Kara whispered.

“With the power invested in me by our God Rao, I now pronounce you wife and wife.” The minister said. “You may now kiss your bride.”

Lena took a step forward, keeping her hand in Kara’s, placing the other one on Kara’s cheek. They looked at one another for a full minute before crashing their lips together.

It was a kiss that tasted different from all the other ones they’d shared.

Almost as if they knew it sealed the beginning of their new life together as queens.

It tasted like freedom, like happiness, like they finally got what they deserved. Nothing could stop them anymore, they were together, and ready to take on life together. They were about to unite their two reigns once and for all.

It was the beginning of a story of monarchs and dreams.

 


End file.
